


Seira and Shinwoo: Three Words

by rinhail



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love, short short stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinhail/pseuds/rinhail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I closed my eyes and three words came to me, and so I wrote teeny stories featuring them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seira and Shinwoo: Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> These are not meant to be long because I figured they were snapshots. The first one takes place inside the Noblesse world but the last two are meant to be AU's. 
> 
> Feel free to continue any of these, but please give me original credit.

**Bruise**

Seira's jaw tightens, and her eyes narrow in on the bruises splattered across Shinwoo's chest. She feels the all too familiar hot fury roll through her veins when someone she loves comes to her hurt. Gazing at surroundings, though, she breaths quietly through her nose to relax. She's in front of the children and losing control wouldn't bode well for her or them. 

Shinwoo smiles and scratches the back of his head like it's okay he's been a punching bag for someone. It's okay it'll take weeks for the bruises to heal and thank God none of them forced him to visit the hospital.

He winces when Ik-han bumps his upper arm and Seira gives the young brown-haired boy a frosty look. But Shinwoo looks at her pointedly and she draws back. Besides, Ik-han swiftly apologizes and starts setting out cream and bandages on the table between her and Shinwoo. 

It isn't Ik-han's fault his friend was beaten or Shinwoo's for that matter. It's clear from Shinwoo's bloody knuckles he got a few good hits. But Seira swears, her powers bubbling to the surface again, that whoever is to blame will be held accountable. If she has it her way tonight, she'll make sure they look just as terrible as Shinwoo.

~*~

**Yellow**

Shinwoo shakes his head again. "No, not that one." He slides the rack of hanging dresses over and back again until he has an ah-ha moment. "This is the one."

Seira scrutinizes the yellow sundress. The narrow straps will give her tan lines down her shoulders, and the length will show off her scraped knees (courtesy of falling off a bike), and she judges her hips will appear square considering the dress is of pure cotton. She looks up and frowns at him. 

Shinwoo's smile fades as Seira's expression drops. "What's wrong?" He looks down at the dress and then back up. "Don't like the color?"

Of course, Shinwoo doesn't understand why she feels so disheartened. He won't know how she'll feel after the day's adventure at the beach. And he won't know she'll stare at herself in the bathroom mirror later, grimacing at the ugly lines on her shoulders, and wishing she were anyone else besides herself. 

"Seira," Shinwoo says and lifts her chin up with his fingers. "Are you okay?" 

Seira's cheeks turn scarlet and her heart begins beating faster than normal. She swallows deeply and nods her head. She then glances back down at the dress and then back up at Shinwoo's waiting expression. "The things you do for love," she thinks to herself. She stands taller and grabs the dress from Shinwoo. "No, the colors great and the dress is great." She smiles at him. "I'll take it."

Shinwoo's eyes light up, and he gives her a quick hug before turning around to find some swimming trunks. Seira smile grows fondly at his reaction but she lets out a long sigh when he walks away. She looks down at the dress once more and thinks, "Maybe it won't look so bad..."

~*~

**Stars**

"Oh," Shinwoo says, "what's that one called?"

Seira looks where Shinwoo is pointing. "That's the constellation Andromeda or The Chained Lady. Her mother, Cassiopeia, claimed her daughter was the most beautiful woman in the living world and the realm of Gods. The Gods, of course, took offense to this, and when Cassiopeia refused to take back her words, they sent a sea monster to destroy them. Cassiopeia was then forced to sacrifice her daughter to the sea monster and did so by chaining her to a rock. But, just as the sea creature was about to claim his princess, a young hero named Perseus saved the beautiful Andromeda, killing the beast with the cursed head of Medusa."

"Wow," Shinwoo says, enthralled by the tale. He sucks in the winter air and snuggles closer, so they can share warmth. "That's amazing." He grins and his voice softens. "I wonder what it would be like to be tossed into the sky and be amongst the stars."

Seira gazes at the mans profile and her heart gives a painful twinge. She doesn't want to think about Shinwoo being anywhere other than at her side. Even if the thought of him shining brightly in the night sky does give her hope that when his life ends, all she'll have to do is look up and there he'll be—watching over her. 

"I don't know," she tells him, taking his gloved hand in hers. "Sounds lonely."

Shinwoo shrugs. "Probably," he says, squeezing her hand. "Thank goodness we don't have to worry about that for awhile." 

Seira nods slowly and turns her face to the sky above. Soon the quietness of night surrounds them, and Shinwoo has no more questions and Seira has no more tales to tell. She's content to close her eyes and savor the feel of Shinwoo beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please tell me if there are any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Thanks for reading!


End file.
